So Sick
by Asch the Bloody
Summary: [[Undergoing EXTREME Editing]] Kaoru has been dumped by Enishi. Walking back home in the rain, she meets her kind redheaded neighbor. As they become friends, he reveals himself to her. Will his past bring destruction to those he cares about? KK AM SM
1. So Sick of Love Songs

Disclaimer: I don't own

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**So Sick **

**By: Misao-chan **

'It's raining' Kaoru Kamiya was walking home from her boyfriend's house. _No, wait, ex-boyfriend…_ There hasn't been a good feeling between the two, but this weather definitely didn't help her mood.

'Damn it! Why didn't I bring an umbrella?' she thought.

After about a year of dating, she and her boyfriend, Enishi Yukishiro, haven't been really clicking. They got into a fight and broke up at his house. She felt so crappy. Every time she had someone special, they always left. Heartbroken at the thought, she started to cry. "Excuse me, miss?" a masculine, yet feminine, voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw, in her opinion, a very hot redhead.

"You dropped something,' he said pointing to her cell phone on the ground, wet with rain water. "Oh crap!" she cried, desperately trying to dry it with her denim jacket. "Thank you for it back," she said and turned around towards her house. "Wait…" the boy said. "Yes?" she turned around to look at him. She studied his face closely and realized that he was actually really cute…

'Baka, you just broke up with your boyfriend less than hour ago!'

"You're soaking wet. Would you like my umbrella?" he asked her with a strange concern. She just looked at him. She thought about the situation and raised an eyebrow. "I appreciate your concern, but why do you even care? I really don't know you" she asked.

"You look like you're having a bad day. I'm sure this rain isn't helping."

'You have no idea,' she thought.

"Besides, I'm your new neighbor. I thought I would be able to, you know, make friends?" he said hopefully.

Kaoru just gave a sad smile. "I appreciate it, but I really _am _having a bad day."

"Well, when is a good time?" he asked.

"Sometime…later" She began to inch towards her house.

"Ok then. I just live next door. So I'll see you around…?" he said, asking for her name.

"Kaoru Kamiya. And you are?"

He smiled warmly, "Kenshin Himura."

**Kenshin POV **

Kenshin walked into his new home. "Uncle Hiko, I'm home!" He lived with uncle and two sisters, Misao and Megumi. They are really close in age (Misao-15, Megumi-16, Kenshin-17). Their parents died in a car accident when Misao and Megumi were 1 and 2. Unfortunately, at age 3, Kenshin remembered every last bit of their deaths. Because of that, his mind is a little twisted. One minute he can be the nicest person, and then the next...

"Uncle Hiko isn't here. He's at a meeting with this big corporate dude," Misao said, dancing around with headphones on her ears. Hiko Seijuro was a very big business man. He can bring an entire company to its knees if he wanted to.

Kenshin thought about Kaoru again and smiled. He walked into the T.V room and sat down next to Megumi, who was reading. "What's with the dorky smile, Kenny?" she asked.

He just laughed a little, "I met our neighbor."

"Oh really? Was she cute?" she asked not looking up from her book.

Kenshin gaped at her 'How does she do that?'

"I'm your sister, I know these things…" Megumi put her book down and looked at him "Just…be careful Kenshin."

He rolled his eyes, "You worry too much," he said, and walked up to his room and shut the door

Kaoru's POV

Kaoru trudged into her room and plopped on the bed. Like the Himura household, there was nobody here almost all the time. Sometimes, she wondered why kids complain their parents are never home. She's never had a problem with it. In fact, she loved being home alone. But right now, she felt like she couldn't love anything.

She spotted her radio on her nightstand and turned it on. Music always made her feel better.

She lazily flung her hand at the ON button on her radio. "We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey blared through the speakers. Her eye twitched. 'No love songs. Can't take that right now.' she thought.

She changed the station, and she listened to "Call Me When You're Sober" 'depressing love song…hmm…still not helping…'

Frustrated, she changed it again. A rock song was ending, then "I Miss You" came on for a memorial to Aaliyah. A vein popped out of her forehead as she chucked the radio out the window and into a tree.

Sighing, she propped her elbows on the windowsill and stared outside. A movement caught her eye. She looked up, and there was Kenshin, in his room. 'Oh how _convenient_' she thought with sarcasm. She was trying as hard as possible to not fall in love with another guy.

'It's bad enough there is a hot guy living next door, but right in clear view from my window?'

She focused back on Kenshin's room, and..._he was getting undressed_! Blushing about 12 shades of red when Kenshin was down to nothing but his boxers, Kaoru tried to look away. But couldn't. 'Bad Kaoru, bad Kaoru. Stop looking! This is so wrong.'

Kenshin was brushing his long fiery hair when Kaoru really started to _look _at him. Small and slender frame, and yet muscular. He had beautiful red hair that reached halfway down his back. His legs looked like they could run for miles, and his arms looked so strong and gentle. He continued to brush his hair and moved toward the window. She ducked as fast as she could. After about 30 seconds, she looked back up. He was grinning ear to ear, still brushing his hair. Kaoru sweatdropped, 'Great, he saw me.' He put down his brush, grabbed a towel, and headed, to what Kaoru guesses, the bathroom.

When he was finally gone, she finally looked away. She heaved a big sigh. 'I'm going to have a hard time keeping off of him...'

To Be Continued (maybe)

A/N I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I just didn't want to waste time writing a long chapter and having no one like it. But if you do, REVIEW! And tell me what you think. Not asking much, at least three reviews.


	2. Are You Hot For My Brother?

A/N- Yes! Reviews:D Very happy for the people who reviewed! Hope I don't disappoint. I will try to make this chapter a little longer. Also, a disclaimer for Rikki and Squaresoft, I do not own "Suteki Da Ne" or Final Fantasy X.

Disclaimer: Said it on the 1st chapter, not gonna say it again!

**Chapter 2: Are You Hot For My Brother?**

**By: Misao-chan122**

**Kaoru POV**

Kaoru's mother's alarm clock lay on her night stand, replacing the one she massacred the night before. The clock read **6:59:55**. All hell will break loose in:

_5…4…3…2…1_

"GOOD MORNING FLORIDA!" the radio broke the silence.

Kaoru screamed and fell off her bed. The obnoxious voice coming from the radio continued to speak as she wrestled with her bed sheets. She got up and shut off the alarm. 'Good lord…why is mom's alarm so loud?'

She quickly showered and got ready for school. She was making her bed when she realized what she witnessed last night. Blushing again, she shook her head to get rid of those dirty thoughts. 'No, no! Bad Kaoru! No!' She prayed that he wouldn't be at school with her.

She went downstairs and left the house, not bothering to make breakfast. 'Don't want to burn the house down. I'll pick something up at the café near school.'

She was walking down her driveway when she heard a car door slam. She turned around and saw a sliver Lexus being pulled out of Kenshin's driveway. 'Shit, shit, shit. Please don't pull over and ask me for a ride,' she pleaded in her mind.

Unfortunately, she had no luck today. Kenshin stopped the car where Kaoru was standing. "Kamiya-san! How are you?" he asked. His knowing smile, which was almost identical to Da Vinci's _"Mona Lisa",_ made Kaoru more apprehensive. "Fine," she said timidly.

She began to walk away when he called after her. "Wait!" she stopped and slowly turned around. "Yes?" His smile grew wider, "If you are going to Lake Ridge High, you can ride with us." 'Quick, Kaoru! Make an excuse!' "Um…I normally walk with my friend to school."

"We can take her too," Kenshin pressed

"You mean 'him'," she corrected. His smile faltered a little, "Well?" Having no other excuse, she accepted and climbed into the car. She was a little surprised when she found two other girls in the car with him. "This is Megumi," he pointed to girl in the passenger seat, "and Misao," pointed to the girl in the backseat. "They are my sisters. Girls, this is Kaoru Kamiya." "Hey!" Misao said. "Pleased to meet you," Megumi said.

'Not that hard to tell who's older in this family,' she thought

**Kenshin POV**

Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao were chatting with each other, while Kenshin was driving to Kaoru's friend's house. He had to admit, he was a tad bit jealous when he heard Kaoru saying her friend was a boy. 'I just met her,' he assured himself, 'I really should not be feeling this way.'

"Himura-san, turn here," Kaoru said. They finally reached the house. A tall, muscular man with hair that resembled a rooster was leaning against the mailbox in front of the house. "Sano!" Kaoru got out of the car to greet him. "Jou-chan! Whose ride is this? Can't possibly be yours..."

Kaoru gave him a playful punch on the shoulder, "Ha, ha. Very funny." She turned back to Kenshin and the others. Everyone, this is Sanosuke Sagara." Kenshin forced a smile. "Nice to meet you. We're Kaoru's new neighbors."

"Hey, nice to meet you too," Sano said.

"Get in, you big oaf," Kaoru said, playfully. Once they were all in, Kenshin started to drive to Lake Ridge High. He decided to drop the bomb about Kaoru staring at him undress. "Sagara-san," Kenshin smiled wide, "Is Kaoru much of a Peeping Tom?" He adjusted the rear view mirror to see Kaoru's reaction. As he guessed, it was that of pure shock and embarrassment.

"No, not really. Why?" Sano asked curiously. Kenshin chuckled a bit 'I'm so evil' "Really? Because, I could recall last night I saw her staring from her bedroom window, while I was taking my clothes off," By now, Kaoru's face was wedged between her legs and Sano was grinning like Kenshin.

"Kaoru, you _dog,"_ Sano said in a gay voice. "And I thought you were happily dating that punk, Enishi!"

Kenshin hit the brakes. Hard. Luckily, he didn't block traffic because they were at a red light. "Kenshin! Watch it!" Megumi yelled. "Sorry," he said. 'She's dating someone...' "Well, back to my point," Sano continued with the same fruity tone, "I _can't _believe you were looking at another guy _strip_ when you already have Enishi!" Misao was laughing at Sano's voice and Megumi just stayed quiet, reading her book.

"Hahahaha..., but seriously Kaoru...Kaoru?" Kenshin heard little sobs coming from the back seat. 'She's crying.' Megumi looked up from her book and turned around to look at Kaoru. "Kamiya-san? What's wrong?" she asked. "Just don't mention Enishi right now, okay?" Kaoru said. "What did that bastard do to you? I sware I'm gonna kick his ass..."

Sano tried to ask Kaoru why she was crying, but got no answer. As soon as they arrived at the school, Kaoru got out of the car and ran into the building. Meanwhile, Kenshin was mentally berating himself for saying anything about the Peeping Tom incident. But he couldn't help but wonder while he walked into his new school 'Is this Enishi the reason she was crying last night?'

**Kaoru POV**

For a while, she actually _forgot_ that Enishi dumped her last night. Now, she fully remembers every detail that went on at Enishi's house

_Flashback_

_"Enishi!" a hurt Kaoru yelled, "I saw you yesterday! I was there! Don't try and play around! You know what I mean!"_

_He just smiled. "My sweet little Kaoru," he inched closer to her, "I love you. I would never hurt you. Now stop playing games. You know I could never be with anyone besides you." He was very close 'Too close...' she thought. "Enishi, don't lie." She looked up at his face and his expression scared her_

_His sweet smile that usually made her tingle all over looked twisted and deranged. His beautiful blue eyes looked gray and dead. He spoke, "Kaoru," he said, his voice dripping with lust. Then he grabbed her into a tight embrace, that was more possessive than friendly, "What part of 'I love you' do you not understand?" he leaned in and kissed her, his mouth tasting bitter and metallic, like blood. "Enishi, NO!" She managed to get away._

_He looked angry, then he calmly closed his eyes, "But you don't love me back." Silence. He turned his back on her. "Leave," he said coldly. "Enishi, I'm sorry..." He cut her off by throwing the snow globe she gave him last Christmas, into the wall._

_"Can you fucking hear me? LEAVE!" he yelled. Kaoru was scared out of her wits, yet her feet were still planted firmly on the ground. He turned to her, his tone deadly, "Leave. And don't come back." She started to cry. Feeling crappy as hell, she turned to the door and disappeared into the rain._

_End Flashback_

Kaoru considered herself lucky that Enishi graduated early. If he was still around, she would absolutely die of embarrassment. She had finally located her locker. She looked up and saw two familiar faces.

"Misao! Megumi! You're lockers are here?" Kaoru said enthusiastically. She had really liked the two sisters. They were very nice people. "Yep! OoOhh! This is going to be so cool!' Misao said. Kaoru opened her locker and began to look at the pictures of Enishi she posted on there. She immediately began to rip them off and throw them on the ground.

"Whoa! Whoa! Cool down! What's wrong?" Megumi asked. She sighed. 'Might as well tell them.' She tore off another picture of Enishi and held it up so the girls could see it. "This is my problem. Enishi. He dumped me yesterday." Kaoru didn't want to go into detail.

"Harsh," Megumi said. "Yeah, but he's cute!" Misao said, "Does he go to this school?"

Kaoru shook her head. "He graduated early. He's in the University of Florida now." Megumi's eyebrows went up. "Impressive. I admire him for that. But there is another subject I want to bring up," fox ears popped out from her head, "Is it true that you, Kaoru Kamiya, were watching my brother, Kenshin Himura, _undressing?"_ Here comes the blushing. The sisters were both smiling at her, silently pressuring for an answer.

"Not on purpose..." Their eyes went wide "IT'S TRUE!" Then, they burst out laughing. Kaoru just glared at them. "Excuse me, Kamiya-san?" a timid voice said from behind her. Megumi and Misao stopped laughing and looked at the girl behind Kaoru.

She had brown eyes, filled with a look of depression, and a frowning face. "I heard Enishi broke up with you. I'm very sorry to hear that." she said. Kaoru smiled at her. "Thank you very much. Oh yes, I would like you to meet some new students. This is Misao and Megumi Himura," she said.

The girl turned to them. "Very pleased to meet you. I am Tomoe Yukishiro, Enishi's sister." Tomoe shook their hands. "Well, I'd better be going," she turned on her heel, "Again, nice to meet you." They just smiled and watched her retreating back. When she was out of earshot, Misao and Megumi asked the one question that was on both of their minds.

"Why does she look so depressed?" They asked in unison.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. 'I saw this coming,' "Actually, I really don't know. Everybody asks that, but nobody knows. I asked Enishi several times, but he just avoided the question." She put the last book in her locker and slammed it shut. "Anyway, back to the subject," Megumi said, "are you hot for my brother?" Kaoru fell down anime-style.

"I was actually going to ask the same question. You were staring at him, undressing, and whenever someone brings it up, you blush so hard it looks like you turned into a red Crayola." Misao said. "N-no! Of course not!" Kaoru said, "I mean, I don't think I'm up to sharing that strong of a feeling with_ anyone_ right now," she said and walked off to her next class, still thinking about Enishi. "Hey Kaoru! Wait up!" The sisters cried in unison

To Be Continued

A/N- See! I DID make it longer! (: well I'm tired. And midterm exams are coming up. :( don't worry I will try and update regularly. Time to give thanks to reviewers:

antica

LORD-BIG-DOGGIE

antilogicgirl

Reignashii

nissepisse

enchantedsleeper

flys without wings

ss1128

HitokiriTaijiya

and

crazy fanfic lover

Thank you for reviewing. But just so you know...

NO REVIEW NO UPDATE. :( lol at least one more. Not asking much :)


	3. One Look From Her

A/N: Hello minna! I am desperately trying to fight this writer's block. It's not working very well…Damn midterm exams…ruin everything…

Disclaimer: I don't own RK. If I did, I would be filthy rich and would have this writer's block removed by surgery. But we can't always get what we want…

**Chapter 3: One Look from Her**

**Sano POV**

"I don't know what in hell Enishi did to Kaoru, but I am going to find out!" Sano said, guiding Kenshin to his locker.

A few years back, when Kaoru hadn't attended Lake Ridge, something had happened to Enishi's sister, Tomoe. Yukishiro Tomoe had been one of the most upbeat and cheerful person to be around. But once classes started after spring break in Sano's freshman year, she just lost her spirit. Some people suspected that it was just because school had started up again. But she never got better. Sano always suspected Enishi did something to her over the break. He didn't particularly care for Tomoe, it just bothered him the way she changed.

Sano regained his cheerful composure, "Well, here we are, Himura-san"

Kenshin smiled, "Thank you, Sagara-san. Call me Kenshin." Sano smirked, "Then call me Sano." Kenshin nodded in understanding. Apparently, his locker was right next to Kenshin's. He opened it and a horrible stench filled his nostrils. "Ah, the sweet smell of gym socks and rotten food." Once the smell got to Kenshin, he started to choke.

"Sano, what did you put in your locker!" Kenshin wheezed.

"Like I said, gym socks and rotten food. I always mean to clean it out but I never get around to it." He stuck his hand in his putrid locker and pulled out something that looked like throw-up it a sandwich bag. "Looks yummy, doesn't it?" Sano said playfully. Kenshin fell on the ground, swirly-eyed. "Orororo…" Sano laughed, "Okay, I'll spare your life." He chucked the lunch from hell into a trash bin and shut his locker.

"Honestly, Sano, how do you live with that smell?" Kenshin asked, still feeling dizzy.

"It's something you get used to, kind of like Jou-chan's cooking." He paused for a moment, "Actually, I don't think anyone has gotten used to that poison." Kenshin just put his last notebook in his locker and shut it. The two were about to walk to class when the pleasantly intoxicating scent of white plum filled Sano's senses.

"Who is your friend, Sagara-san?" a quiet voice from behind asked.

Sano turned around, and gave a smile, "Hey Yukishiro-san."

**Kenshin POV**

Kenshin turned around, and saw a young girl about his age looking at him.

"His name is Himura Kenshin." Sano said after a while. The girl bowed her head, "Pleased to meet you, Himura-san. I believe I have already met your sisters," "Please, call me Kenshin. And you don't have to bow like that," he said, uneasy. She lifted her face and introduced herself, "My name is Tomoe Yukishiro. I am Enishi's sister." The two just stared at each other for a while (totally forgetting Sano was there). He felt an unexplainable feeling of depression. _What is happening to me? Why am I reacting like this to girl I don't even know?_ He looked into her inky black eyes. _That must be it. Her eyes look so sad. But why is it affecting me?_

"HELLO? EARTH TO KENSHIN!" Sano yelled in his ear

"Oro!" Kenshin yelped. "You just noticed you were staring, huh?" Sano said with a wink. He blushed several shades of red. "H-hai…" Tomoe just looked at him._ How embarrassing…_ "Ano…Yukishiro-san, do you know what happened between Enishi and Kaoru?" Sano asked, attempting to keep his calm over the thought of Enishi.

"Yes, actually that is what I wanted to talk with you about," Tomoe said.

"Well? What happened?" he asked. Tomoe looked at her high heeled boots. "Enishi wouldn't go into detail but he told me that they broke up." Sano looked skeptical, "Are you sure that's all that happened?" "I told you, he didn't go into detail. He just said that they broke up."

"Do you know who dumped who?" Kenshin spoke up.

"Yes. Enishi broke up with Kaoru." Sano took a sharp intake of breath. He was trying so hard to keep a straight face it looked comical. "Thank you, Yukishiro-san. Excuse us but we need to get to class." Tomoe bowed again and left. Sano still had the face on. "You okay, Sano? You look like you're about to pop." He robotically turned his head to face Kenshin. "I'm fine." The bell rang. "Crap…Hope you find your class, Kenshin!" Sano said and walked away. Once he turned the corner, he heard a locker door being crushed.

"Kuso! That Enishi!" Sano's voice echoed through the halls.

Kenshin smiled and walked to class. _What a way to spend my senior year._ He thought

**Kenshin POV (again)**

He arrived to class late, as expected. It took him almost 10 minutes to find this class!

He tried to sneak in, but knew his cover was blown when he saw the person who was teaching this class. "So nice of you to join us, Battousai" His mouth fell open. _What in hell is he doing in my school!_ "Would you care to explain why you were late?" All the teacher got was a glare. "Answer when I talk to you, Battousai." Kenshin's eye started to twitch. "I got lost finding your class. I apologize, Saitoh-sensei, it will never happen again."

Saitoh snorted. "Very well, come on up and tell us all about yourself. Don't give me that look, boy. I have to do this with all my new students." Kenshin dragged himself to the front of the classroom reluctantly. He took a deep breath before beginning, "My name is Himura Kenshin. I was born in Japan but raised in America, and—" Saitoh cut in, "And was one of my best friends in detention back in Granite Hill High School. Good times, eh Battousai?"

_Oh, how he pisses me off._ "Yes sir." Kenshin said, rolling his eyes.

Saitoh smirked, "You thought you were going to escape me this year, eh?" _Jerk. _"Yes sir." He said through clenched teeth. Saitoh chuckled. "Take your seat, baka. Oh, one more thing," Kenshin turned around to face his wolf-like eyes, "Don't try anything you think you'll get away with, because you won't. I'm keeping my eyes on you this year." Kenshin's eyes narrowed in hate toward his teacher one last time then turned around and took his seat. _Damn him to hell! Who does he think he is?_ Saitoh began his lecture and Kenshin began to drift off. He scanned the room for familiar faces. His nose caught the scent of white plums and turned toward where it came from.

There she was.

Suddenly, he felt this sadness take over him again. _Yukishiro-san as barely said two words to me and yet she makes me feel like I want to cry._ He tried to think of happy thoughts, and it didn't work. He tried to think about his parents. It worked for a while, but then he remembered that night at the hospital…He shuddered. He didn't want to think about it.

"You shouldn't worry about Yukishiro," an icy cold voice said from beside him

He turned and saw a man about 6'3 with eyes that looked as cold as his voice sounded. "Excuse me?" Kenshin asked. "I noticed your uneasiness when you looked at Yukishiro-san. I just wanted to make note that she does that to everybody. One look from her and you are chained to her depression," he said. Kenshin knit his eyebrows together in confusion. He man shook his head, "Never mind, you'll get what I am saying soon enough."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Kenshin asked

"…Shinomori Aoshi"

**Kaoru POV**

_Damn that Kenshin! I'm gonna hurt him so bad…_ Kaoru was pissed.

And I mean pissed.

Apparently, Misao's mouth is bigger than her head. Once she had made some friends, she lips went flapping. It's not like she's blaming this all on Kenshin. She was angry with Misao, too. But she was mostly pissed because Kenshin had told them.

Besides, Misao already got her little punishment.

Kaoru had finally cornered him at lunch. By then, her anger grew twice as much, making it twice the hurt for Kenshin (A/N: Poor Kenshin…) She grabbed him by his hair and pulled him out of the cafeteria and into the deserted hallway. She could hear him saying "Oro!" as she pulled his hair. _Oro? What kind of guy says "Oro!"?_ She thought.

Once they were finally out of the cafeteria, Kaoru turned him to face her. "Give me three good reasons why I shouldn't rip out your bowels and/or knock out your teeth!" "Oro! What are you talking about, Kamiya-san?" She was getting irritated "Cut the politeness! You know damn well that the only reason you gave a ride this morning was so you could embarrass me!" He looked confused, "Kamiya-sa—Kaoru, I don't know what you're…" He trailed off in thought.

Kenshin's eyes took a mischievous glint. "Oh, you mean the Peeping Tom thing?"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Your genki little sister told everyone that I'm a voyeur." "But you are," Kenshin said playfully. She towered over him "I AM NOT!" He just laughed, "Whatever you say, Kaoru…" Her eye started to twitch, "You…JERK!" And the fight began.

Kaoru punched him right in the face and tried to pin him to the lockers. Kenshin swiftly changed his position so he was behind her. They wrestled for about 5 more minutes until they finally got into a very compromising position. They were both lying on the ground; he was on top of her. His hands were holding her shoulders down and their legs were tangled together. They were both out of breath, their faces a bit red from fighting. They stayed that way for a while until a booming voice came from the cafeteria.

"Oi, Jou-chan, Kenshin, come and get something to—HOLY SHIT! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Sano eyes were popping out of his head.

In haste, they both scrambled to get off each other, but not before a flash went off. "What a nice Kodak moment. I'm saving this for future references!" Megumi was standing behind Sano with her digital camera. Kaoru sighed as they went back into the cafeteria. _As if this day could get any worse._ She looked at Kenshin, who was giving her a toothy grin.

_And yet, I have this immense feeling it will._

**Kenshin POV**

"Is this your idea of 'making friends'?" Kaoru asked Kenshin on the ride home.

Megumi and Misao had detention with Saitoh for chewing gum in class and they lost track of Sano after lunch. So it was just the two of them. "Hey, you were the one that attacked me," he said. "Only because you told them I was…" she trailed off. "You were what? Come on! Spit it out Kamiya!" he said with that same _Mona Lisa_ smirk.

"That-I-was-watching-you-undress!" she said in one breath.

"I think I have the right to have told them that, seeing how you were violating me," he said. "Hmph…insufferable jackass…" she mumbled. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked. "Nothing!" After she said that, it grew quiet. _Maybe I should ask her about Enishi and Tomoe._ "Kaoru, I want to ask you something," he said, his tone serious. "Fire away, sir-talks-a lot"

"What happened with Yukishiro-san?" he asked. Silence.

"I don't know," she stated simply. They reached her driveway, "Thanks for the ride Kenshin," she said. He grabbed her arm. "Then tell me why Enishi dumped you." Her eyes widened at that and she tried to release her arm from his grasp. She sighed, "You're not going to leave without me telling you, are you?" He shook his head. "Then come inside, it's a long story."

Once they were in Kaoru's house, she began telling him the details of the breakup; from the time she saw him cheating on her to the time he kicked her out of his apartment. All the while, Kenshin stared at her, his amethyst eyes filled with concern. He looked down at his shoes, bangs covering his eyes. _So that's why she was crying. Enishi had hurt her._ "Kenshin?" her voice cracked. Kenshin looked up. She was crying. _What should I do? _He put his arms around her protectively. "Try to forget about Enishi. He won't touch you. Your friends will protect you," he paused and said the last part of the sentence just above a whisper

"I will protect you."

To Be Continued.

A/N: This is a total of 6 ½ pages on Microsoft Word, so I think I made it longer. Yay reviews! Thanks to those who review:

Missy Kit

ItachiMer

punKrocKergrl

Reignashii

LORD-BIG-DOGGIE

enchantedsleeper

JGgirl

HitokiriTaijiya

nissepisse

Lady Dark Angel

rose-in-may

and

antica

Thank you all for the reviews. And I will try and start on the big drama part, once I crush this writer's block. And if you all flame me, I totally understand. This chappie is definitely not my best work. Must I say it…?

NO REVIEW NO UPDATE. Happy Super Bowl Sunday! GO STEELERS!

Misao-chan


	4. Trust

A/N: Short A/N this time. Just want to give a special thanks to Missy Kit and HitokiriTaijiya for the very much welcomed constructive criticism. This chapter is named after the song "Trust" by Megadeth.

Disclaimer: No own, no sue.

**Trust**

**By: Misao-chan**

Kenshin had no idea what to do.

He was heading back to his house, a wet spot on his shoulder due to Kaoru's tears. Enishi had touched her, _hit _her, and he's the one who was cheating on her! He held his head in confusion. _That man makes no sense; His sister doesn't make sense! According to Sano, Tomoe-san was a very energetic girl. You can't just lose your spirit just like that._ He wanted to help Kaoru so badly, but couldn't. The way he usually got rid of someone was a little too… barbaric. He didn't want another reputation like he got back in his old neighborhood. He walked into his house, so wrapped in his thoughts; he didn't notice a big silhouette sitting in his uncle's study.

"What? No welcome home? Some nephew I have…" it said.

Kenshin rolled his eyes, "Welcome home, Uncle Hiko."

Hiko came into the light, wearing his trademark mantle and arrogant grin. "I see you made a new friend," he said knowingly.

Kenshin turned to look at him, "Yes…I did."

His confusion only made Hiko's grin grow bigger. "What's her name?"

_I should have seen this coming._ Kenshin sighed, "We're not dating." Hiko opened his mouth to say something, but Kenshin beat him to the punch, "And we aren't going to be. Kamiya-san is just a friend."

Hiko chuckled, "She was crying on your shoulder and she saw you half naked. I didn't know _just friends_ could do that." Kenshin's cheeks were tinged with pink. _How did he…_he thought about how his giant uncle knew about Kaoru's "Peeping Tom" incident, just when his sisters walked through the door. Then it hit him.

_Misao._

_Oh…she is going to die._

"Uncle Hiko!" the girls said in unison, running to their beloved uncle. He "oof"ed when they crushed him in a giant bear hug. He chuckled, "Nice to see you too. Can I ask why you were so late coming home?"

"Uh…" they said, letting go of him and backing away slowly. Megumi gulped, "RUN!" They thundered up the stairs, leaving Kenshin in a fit of 'oro's and Hiko pinching the bridge of his nose. "Kids, why do I even put up with them?"

"Because you love us?" Kenshin asked with hope.

Hiko thought about it for a minute

"Nope, that's not it," he said playfully.

Kenshin sighed. _So much for fatherly love._

"I'm going upstairs, ok?" Kenshin said, thinking about different ways to torture Misao and her big mouth. "OK, but I need to ask you something," Hiko asked. "Shoot."

"You're not causing any trouble are you?" Hiko said gravely.

Kenshin smiled sheepishly, "Don't worry, I won't hurt Misao." _Much._

Hiko laughed it off, "Oh, don't you worry about that, I already know you're going to pummel the little weasel. What I meant is…" he paused, "…are you causing any more _big _trouble?" He was serious.

Kenshin caught his meaning immediately and looked at his shoes, "I'm not like that anymore."

Hiko smiled reassuringly, "Of course you aren't. I was just making sure." Kenshin lifted his head up and he looked at Hiko.

And he smiled.

"Now you go on and crush that little weasel. I'm giving you permission this time, because you know I'm going to bring this up every time I see you from now on." Hiko said.

An evil grin spread its way on Kenshin's face when he thought of Misao's torture plan.

He made his way up the stairs and stopped at Misao's door.

_This is going to be good._

_>>So Sick _

Kaoru filled her bath with her favorite lavender bath beads. She slowly lowered herself into the big tub of steaming lavender liquid as she mulled over today's events. _Well, let's see. I met our new neighbors, reluctantly announced my break up with Enishi, branded Peeping Tom of the school, caught in a very…lets just say "wrong" position with said neighbor and had a picture of it taken for "future references", and finally, I broke down crying in front of said neighbor and told him almost every detail of my previous relationship. All of this in one day, I'm lucky I'm still alive._

She sunk deeper in the water and began to think about Kenshin. _And I don't even know the guy, and yet I act like I've known him all my life. What's wrong with me?_ She stopped her thoughts right there as the heated water and lavender oil numbed her senses. She sat there for about thirty minutes, until a shrill cry shattered her quiet environment. And being the "too caring for her own good" person she is, she got out of her bath, put a robe on, and walked over to her bedroom window to see what was going on.

And what she saw almost made her scream herself.

Kenshin had his younger sister, Misao, by the ankles, hanging from his bedroom window. She screamed and cried for him to stop and that she was afraid of heights. _Oh my goodness! What's he doing to her!_ "Kenshin! What in hell do you think you're doing? You could drop her!" she yelled out to him. He looked up.

"It's her own fault! Besides, my uncle gave me permission to kick her ass. I'm just being nice and sparing her the beating."

"BEING NICE? BY HANGING ME OUT YOUR WINDOW?" Misao yelled in fear.

Kenshin looked back down at her, "Yeah, pretty much."

Misao looked mortified, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, KAORU-SAN, HELP ME!"

If this was some sort of fictional cartoon (A/N: Oh the irony) she would get some popcorn and watch Misao's torture for entertainment. But, unfortunately, it was real. So she had to put an end to it. "Kenshin…put your sister down…NOW."

"Oh come on Kaoru! Even if she falls, it's not as if she hasn't already been dropped on her head." He said.

"HEY!" Misao yelled.

Kaoru was glaring, "Kenshin… don't make me come over there."

He rolled his eyes as he pulled the weasel up, "Fine, fine. I'll find some other way to torture her."

Once Misao was safely in the house, Kaoru closed her window and went straight to her bath.

_Ugh, kendo practice tonight, I wonder if I'll see Tomoe-san again, _she thought, shaking her head,_ no thinking about anything now, time for a bath!_

_>>So Sick _

Kenshin and Misao drove over to the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu dojo out in the outskirts of town. They both got out the car and walked to the entrance. _This is probably the best way to keep my sword skills sharp without…harming anybody. This style practices katsujin-ken "sword that protects". Can't find many of that kind of dojo. _They went into the small building and saw that the dojo was held many traditional Japanese art and architecture. The shoji doors and the rice paper walls were seen all throughout the area. Paintings and calligraphy adorned the walls. Misao gaped at all the art as they walked into the classroom. As they thought, a class was in session. What surprised them, Kenshin mostly, was the class was being led by two women.

Kamiya Kaoru and Yukishiro Tomoe.

_Oh great, they're both here. _Kenshin thought

"Kenshin, Misao, you may join us," Kaoru said. Tomoe just looked at Kenshin with her sad look.

"Okay class, here is a new move we're going to teach you…" Kaoru's voice trailed off in his mind as his thoughts shifted to Tomoe. Her scent of hakubaiko made him dizzy. He held his forehead in an attempt to gather his thoughts. _Stop thinking about her. Stop thinking about her. But why do I have this feeling that Tomoe-san—_

"KENSHIN!" Kaoru yelled in his face. He just fell backwards, going "oro" every now and then. The rest of the students, including Misao, sweatdropped.

"Yes, Kaoru?" he asked, once he regained his composure.

"I'm asking you to spar. I've heard from the little weasel over there that you were an expert. I wanted to see how you do," she said. He stared at her with a confused look for a minute and then smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I decline. I couldn't hit a girl."

Kaoru's face started to turn red.

But not from embarrassment, he realized. It was from anger.

_Oh shit._

A bokken came crashing down on his head.

"How about now, Kenshin? Can you hit me now?" she spat, knocking him over the head a few more times for emphasis.

"Oro! Okay, Kaoru! Stop hitting me!" Kenshin cried. A few students snickered

"Hmph. That's what I thought," I rolled my eyes. _Don't get too overconfident._

"So, where are your swords?" he asked. She pointed behind him and he went to get the bokkens. The duel is about to begin.

_>>So Sick _

Tomoe tapped Kaoru's shoulder from behind.

"Yes, Tomoe-san?" she asked.

She pointed to the red-headed teenager picking up the bokkens. "He seems good, and I'm getting this feeling that he is a little more dangerous than he seems. Be careful, Kaoru-san," Her face and eyed remained the same, but her voice held a large weight of concern.

Kaoru nodded, "Right,"

He threw her a bokken as everyone backed into a corner of the class room, "You ready?" he asked

"Yes," she answered, feeling a little apprehensive about what Tomoe-san had said.

"Someone tell us when to go," he ordered. Misao volunteered.

And with a big smile on her face, she yelled, "BEGIN!"

The spar began.

_So Sick _

He and Kaoru had been going at it for a while, but neither one of them has landed a hit. Their swords clash constantly, and it was making Misao anxious. _He's holding back again. I can understand why he's doing it, but could he at least wrap it up? I want to go home!_ Misao thought. She looked at Kaoru's style and compared it to her older brother's style. Kenshin was right. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is totally different that Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Just the way they both move around is very different. _Why did Kenshin want to start coming here, anyway?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bone cracking against wood.

Kenshin was lying on the ground, bleeding from his mouth.

_So Sick _

_She hit me! She really hit me!_ Kenshin slowly got up, his bangs covering his eyes. Kaoru immediately rushed over to his side.

"Oh Kenshin! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you that bad! Please forgiv—" she stopped when he lifted his head. She heard Misao gasp.

His eyes were a glowing gold.

Kaoru got scared, "K-kenshin?" She began to back away, but he just got closer. The students looked at Kenshin waiting to see his next move. He lifted his bokken.

"The duel isn't over yet, Kamiya-san," he whispered gravely.

He brought down the bokken on her head, knocking her unconscious. Some of the students screamed. She limply fell to the ground and Tomoe hurriedly rushed to her side.

"Himura-san. There was no need to be rough with her…AHHH!" Tomoe screeched as she took a good look at his face, and it took her back to her Spring Break vacation.

_Flashback_

_A dark room, her parents screaming for help._

_All she could do was watch._

_When the man was done with his parents, he came out of the room._

_14 year- old Tomoe and a 12 year-old Enishi hid under the dinner table of their hotel room._

_The young Tomoe took a good look at her parents' murderer_

_Red hair…_

_Blood everywhere…_

_An expression that screams bloodlust…_

_And a pair of golden eyes…_

_End Flashback_

"You…" Tomoe trailed off. Her eyes usually filled with depression sprung to life with hatred and fear. "I cannot believe it! I refuse to believe it!" By now, Kenshin has returned to his normal self.

"I'm sorry if I was too rough. I'll take her home…" He reached for Kaoru's limp body, and Tomoe slapped his hand away.

_My body aches from mistakes_

"Don't you _dare_ touch her! You animal!" Tomoe's sudden change in behavior startled Kenshin, but nonetheless, made him curious.

"Are you okay, Tomoe-san?" Misao asked

_Betrayed by lust_

"No…I'm not. Not while _he's_ around," she spat, pointing a finger at the redhead. "Oh…I cannot wait to tell Enishi about this, Yahiko, get Kaoru, we're leaving. Class dismissed."

A spiky-haired student that resembled Sanosuke picked up Kaoru and headed out the door with all the other pupils. Tomoe was going to follow them, but Kenshin grabbed her wrist.

_We lied to each other so much_

"Let go of me!" she demanded.

"Why are you acting like this, Tomoe-san? I'm sorry about Kaoru, I just lost control." He said

"It's not that. You're a monster! Damn you to hell…"

_That in nothing we trust_

"Hitokiri Battousai!"

_**To Be Continued**_

A/N: Was it good? Hmm? Tell me! Tell Me! TELL MEE:-) by leaving a review! I won't be doing the "Thanks for the Reviews" thing for this chapter. Sorry! It's midnight and I want to hurry up and get this thing updated. I will putmy thanks for the reviewers in Chapter 5. But! I will make a note of something I have been seeing in EVERY FANFICTION. EVEN MY OWN.

Okay. In the manga, names are written last name first, right? Well there are a countless number of you who make the error of making Saitoh's last name be his first name. I am not very sure, but I think Saitou is his last name. Hajime is his first. Okay then…

Bye!

Misao-chan


	5. Lithium

A/N: Wow it's been, like, a year since I updated…well anyway, I started a new fic called "Let the Drummer Kick" and like "So Sick" It's based off of a song. Please try it out…I really want to continue it.

I edited this chapter a bit and I would like to reply to a review I got. The ages of the characters are

Kenshin: 17

Kaoru:17

Tomoe: 17

Sano: 17

Aoshi: 16

Megumi: 16

Enishi: 15

Misao: 15

Yahiko: 14

Enishi is in fact younger than Tomoe. He basically is the nerdy kid who skipped two or three grades and graduated early. I just thought it would be fitting to make him into an evil genius...

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. All original characters and plots are owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki and ViZ Media

_**Chapter 5: Lithium**_

_**By Asch the Bloody**_

He sat on his bed, his hair out of his usual ponytail. On the ride home, Misao wouldn't even look at him. Almost like he was a disappointment to her…When they got home, Kenshin immediately went to his room, dodging the worried looks from Megumi and Hiko. Sano called him on his cell. Reluctantly, he picked up. He really didn't feel like explaining the situation, but he felt that he owed it to them.

"Hey Sano…"

"Dude! Kaoru's brother told me about the whole thing at the dojo. What the hell was that?! I mean, I'm not mad or anything, but you just…went completely nuts! And Tomoe…"

_Tomoe…_

_How does she…?_

"Well, man could you explain it to me? I mean, you scared the shit out of everyone in the dojo, and Jou-chan still hasn't woken up, and why did Tomoe call you 'Hitokiri'?"

Kenshin stayed quiet, "Uh, dude? Kenshin? You there?"

"Yeah."

They were both quiet for a while. Sano was starting to realize that it was something really serious.

"Okay then, you don't have to tell me. But I _know _that Jou-chan is going to want an explanation when she wakes up."

"Okay…I just need some time…"

"It's alright, I understand."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Kenshin put his phone on its charger and sat down.

He stared at his hands. They smelled like blood

He looked out his window. Kaoru's house was completely dark.

He began to stare at his wall in confusion. He thought about every kill he made…but the name "Yukishiro" never came up.

He looked at his clock. It read: 1:39 a.m

Had he really been sitting there staring at nothing for that long?

_I just don't understand…The name Yukishiro…I don't know how she could know me._

_How does Tomoe Yukishiro know about Hitokiri Battousai?_

_

* * *

_

Kaoru woke up with a giant headache and a fuzzy memory. The loud barrage of noise coming from her alarm clock didn't help either…

She got up and, yet again, destroyed her alarm clock and silenced the annoying sound. She heaved herself off of her bed and made her way to the kitchen. She rummaged around the fridge for some orange juice and poured herself a glass. When she finished, she put the glass down, and tried to think.

_What the hell happened last night?_

_

* * *

_

"…up! Wake up! Kenny, WAKE UP!"

Kenshin bolted upright once he gained consciousness. His whole body was tense and sweat soaked his hair and his skin. _The dream again…_

Megumi had been kneeling over him, with tears in her eyes

"Kenny! I thought you said you weren't doing stuff like that anymore!" she cried.

"No…Megumi…"

"Kenshin! Don't lie to me! Misao told me what you did! How could you hurt Kaoru-san like that…?" she hiccupped.

Kenshin gave a sad look, "Megumi, I kept my promise. I just went a little overboard, is all. I promise…no, I swear to you, I will never go back to the way I was…okay?"

Megumi's lower lip quivered and she began to sob even more into Kenshin's shirt. "Ken…Kenny…don't…don't hurt…anyone…pl-please…"

Kenshin closed his eyes and looked at his little sister. She looked like the little kid she did years ago when their parents died. He always had a certain protective feeling toward his sisters, especially Megumi, because she was so fragile. And also…

_Flashback_

_Kenshin's knife shined red and gave off the putrid smell of blood. He silenced the cries of the poor fools that thought that they could go up against the Hitokiri Battousai. His uncle had been teaching him Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu for self defense, but Kenshin had used it for killing behind Hiko's back._

_Kenshin went home, after washing his hands and his weapons in a nearby river, and greeted his sisters. Megumi ran to him and gave him a hug. "Kenny! You're home."_

_The cook made them dinner while Hiko was away, and they went to bed. Kenshin tucked in his little sisters and gave them their kisses and went to his room. After about an hour of sleep, he heard a shrill cry coming from Megumi's room. _

_Kenshin grabbed his knife and sprinted to her room, and there was the leader of the rival gang of Granite Hills. _

"_Battousai! You want this girl to die?!"_

_Megumi was petrified and didn't know what to do._

_But Kenshin did._

_It was quick, it was bloody, but it was done. As Kenshin always told himself to justify his actions. But he knew with Megumi it wouldn't be that simple. The gang leader's body lay in pieces in front of Megumi. Her brother…_

…_was a monster!_

"_Ken…Kenny…" she fell to the ground, her sight clouded with the darkness of the night and the darkness of death._

_End Flashback_

Megumi had suffered from a heart attack that night, and was sent to the hospital. When Hiko asked her what had happened, she lied and made up some ridiculous story. She kept his secret, even when she almost died because of him.

"Megumi, I will keep my promise." he said to his beloved sister.

* * *

When she had stopped crying, she left the room and told him that they would leave for school in an hour.

School…

Tomoe will be there

Kaoru will be there

_I can't go there_

"_I know that Jou-chan is going to want an explanation when she wakes up." _Sano's voice echoed in his mind

Kenshin growled, "Kuso…" he said softly.

**Later at school…**

Tomoe wasn't at school today, which was peculiar. Tomoe-san has never missed a day of school.

EVER.

She looked for her other friendswhile trying to massage the mysterious bump that formed on her head. Eventually, she met up with them at lunch. They all looked surprised to see her.

"Jou-chan! What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in bed, resting?"

"Why? It's just a little bump on the head…"

"Just a little bump? No offense, Kaoru-san, but Kenshin totally pummeled you yesterday." Misao said without her usual hyper tone.

"Well, actually, I don't really remember what happened last night at all…"

Kenshin stayed quiet.

"Well whatever happened, Kenshin, I forgive you." She said with a wide smile.

Sano whispered to Kenshin, "Explain to her. Now."

Kenshin sighed. Now was the best time, but he just didn't think he could bring himself to tell her.

"Kaoru, may I speak with you alone?"

Her dark blue eyes looked up at him, "Sure Kenshin." They both got up and left the cafeteria. The halls were empty and silent. Perfect. Tell her, Kenshin. Tell her…

"Kaoru, there is something you should know about me…"

"What is it?" She asked, eyes filled with concern.

He paused, "I don't know how to explain this to you, but I'll try my hardest, okay?"

"Okay…" she didn't like where this was going…

"I moved from Granite Hills because of my reputation. I was a part of a really big gang there. I…hurt a lot of people…" he stopped, unable to look at her, "I got the name 'Hitokiri Battousai'. I used to be a monster, a horrible monster. Megumi ended up getting hurt and Misao won't even look at me because of what I did to you…"

"What you _did_ to me?"

He chuckled, "We were sparring, you hit me pretty hard, and I went a little nuts, no biggie."

She felt the huge bump on her head, _that explains a lot._

"I…I can understand if you don't want anything to do with me, like Tomoe-san…"

"Kenshin-san…" she looked down at her scuffed boots.

A long silence spread between then she looked up and smiled. "I don't care who you were before, I just care about my neighbor, Himura Kenshin." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

_Kaoru…_

"If you don't believe in yourself, how do you expect your sisters to believe in you?" she said looking up at him. He had the most mysterious eyes; violet with tinges of amber.

They stood there, staring into each other's eyes. After a while, Kenshin broke the silence, "Well…um…we should be getting back now…"

"Oh, right…"

They walked back to the cafeteria in silence. Kaoru wanted to ask him about Tomoe, but figured that she should ask him later. They went through the whole day and met up for a ride that afternoon. They drove, the talked, they laughed, but not one of them mentioned the incident at the dojo.

* * *

As Kaoru got ready for bed, she smiled. _I can't believe that he shared such a deep secret with me…so he trusts me? _

She thought a little more and frowned. "Hitokiri Battousai…hmm…"

According to Sano right after she had been knocked out, a big fiasco occurred, and Tomoe went absolutely insane and called Kenshin "a monster."

_Could Kenshin have hurt the Yukishiro family in the past? That could explain Tomoe's sudden depression and Enishi's twisted mind._

She looked out her window and saw Kenshin sitting at his desk writing something. She decided to talk with him, try to cheer him up again.

Kaoru opened up her window and yelled, "Kenshin, HEY KENSHIN!"

He finally looked her way and smiled. He opened his window, "So this time you want to make your presence known before you watch me strip."

Her cheeks grew hot, "Baka! You weren't even undressing!"

He laughed, "Did you want something?"

"Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow? It's Saturday and I just realize that my schedule is totally clear."

Kenshin looked surprised and then a look of content danced across his face, "Sure thing."

She beamed, "Around 5:30?"

"5:30 is fine."

She gave him one last look before closing her window. She threw herself on her bed.

_I just asked Himura Kenshin on a date!!_

Little did they both know of what kind of horrible calamity would occur the next day.

* * *

Tomoe folded her hands and looked at him, the same calm look on her face but an essence of hate and hostility in her eyes.

"Please don't kill him. You know I don't approve of such violence."

His eyebrow twitched, "I cannot promise you anything right now, Tomoe." _Don't kill him?! How can I not get my full revenge if that bastard isn't dead?!_

"Please Enishi…I despise him with my whole heart also, but you shouldn't resort to his barbaric methods of 'revenge.'"

Enishi ignored his sister and moved towards the window, sipping at his wine, _I know the Battousai isn't so stupid that he would think that just moving to another town would make his life all good and dandy._

"He hit Kaoru-san."

He snorted, "I don't care about that wench."

"Enishi!"

Enishi closed his eyes and faced his sister. "I don't care about her because all I need is you. We just need each other to survive this crazy twisted world."

Tomoe knit her eyebrows in depressed frustration, suddenly regretting giving her brother the news about Battousai being in town.

"Please, Enishi, don't make this into a giant battle," she attempted once more

Enishi's face twisted into a sick grin, "Sister, This will be no battle…"

He crushed the wine glass within his tightening grip.

"This is _war._"

_**To Be Continued**_

A/N: It's been so long since I updated, I just really wanted to get this chapter up so I can go back to editing the rest of the story and continuing with my new fic "Let the Drummer Kick"

Big Thanks to all who reviewed

Asch the Bloody


	6. Lacrymosa

A/N: Okay I updated again…so don't kill me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. All original characters and plots belong to ViZ Media and Nobuhiro Watsuki. I also do not own the songs "Lithium" and "Lacrymosa" by Evanescence.

Chapter 6: Lacrymosa

By Asch the Bloody

Kaoru sat on her living room floor, draining a quart tub of ice cream. She glanced at the clock

**12:30 am**

_Geez…five more hours until my date…wait a minute, is it really a "date"? I mean, I just asked him to hang out today. Hanging out isn't the same as a date is it?_

"Maybe some TV will calm my nerves…" she turned towards her television screen and changed the channel to a children's show. She didn't know what it was called, but she always had a soft spot for shows like this. A good thirty minutes passed before two people stormed through Kaoru's front door.

Kaoru jumped, "Who's there?!" she grabbed the closest thing to her, the ice cream scoop, and headed towards the door.

Megumi appeared, "Calm down, Kaoru. It's just us."

Misao emerged from behind her, "Yeah, Kaoru-san…what did you expect to do with an ice cream scoop anyway?"

Kaoru looked at the scoop she held in her raised right hand and laughed nervously, "Well, uh, it was the closest thing next to me and…hey wait what the hell are you two doing just breaking into my house anyway?"

Megumi giggled, "Kenny told us about your little date tonight…we would just like to confirm that"

Misao jumped up and down, "Yeah! You're going on a date with Kenshin, so you better not go out looking like," she eyed Kaoru up and down distastefully, "like the Bride of Frankenstein, or something."

Kaoru looked offended, "Oh no, don't take it the wrong way, it's just you look like you just jumped out of bed is all…"

"That's because I _did_ just jump out of bed," she said leading them to her room. When they past the living room, Megumi heard familiar sounds of a show she watched as a child coming from the television.

"Um, Kaoru?"

"Yes, Megumi?"

"What were you watching before we came?" she inquired, pointing to the living room

She flushed with embarrassment as she pulled her two friends away from the living room, "Nothing, nothing, now what was it you wanted do with my appearance?"

Megumi and Misao quickly forgot about the TV and focused on Kaoru and her date. Once they reached her room, Kaoru looked at herself in the mirror. _Man, Misao wasn't kidding…_Her hair was wildly sticking out from her loose ponytail. She wore a sweatshirt that read "LAKE RIDGE" across the middle, with melted ice cream stains all over it with her Addidas workout short shorts. Her eyes had sort of a crusty look to them, and her mouth looked like she had been drooling in her sleep. _I'm glad they came_.

Misao opened up her bag and took out tools that looked like they were used for mass torture, not grooming.

Megumi looked out her window and saw her brother doing his homework, "I see you have a really nice view," she put her hand to her mouth to suppress a laugh.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes and Misao just continued taking out her tools of torment—I mean, fine grooming.

"Hey guys," they turned to look at Kaoru, "I don't think I really asked him out on a date per say. I just asked if we could, you know, hang out…so don't make me look all dressed up, okay?"

Misao and Megumi just shook their heads and gave her a look that said "Poor little twerp"

"Hey, what's the look for?"

"You are so clueless," Megumi spoke up.

"Whenever you ask a guy to "hang out", especially if you don't know him that well, it usually gives him a sign that you're interested in him," Misao said

"Even if _you _don't think of this as a date, I am almost certain that Kenny does."

"But don't worry, that's why we're here. We're experts on Kenshin. We can help you with whatever you need to know. Now, let's get started!"

Kaoru gulped, _what did I get myself into?_

* * *

Kenshin sighed as he finished up Saitoh's homework. He had to finish it before his date or else he would have to do it all tomorrow.

_My date…with Kaoru_

He actually didn't realize exactly what he said yes to until after their conversation. He still is in shock about it.

_What's worse is that she beat me to the punch! _He thought, _isn't the guy supposed to ask out the girl?_

Hiko poked his head in Kenshin's room, "Hey, moron, have you seen Megumi and Misao?"

Kenshin ignored his uncle's derogatory name calling, "They're at Kaoru's house," he looked out his window and saw what would look like to be hair rape, "doing something weird."

"Hey what else is new?" Hiko's grin faltered, "Kenshin, Misao told me about what went on at the Kamiya dojo,"

Kenshin put his pencil down and stared down at his physics paper. _Yeah, I almost forgot about that… _"It's nothing to worry about; I just snapped for moment, is all.'"

"That's not what bothers me…"

"Then what is it?"

Hiko sighed and sat down on Kenshin's bed, "That Tomoe girl seems to know you from the past."

"Yeah…" Kenshin trailed off

"Do you know her?"

"…No."

A long silence followed. Hiko looked pained for some reason, "…I see. Well, you should probably prepare for your little date."

"How did you know…?"

"Misao."

Kenshin rolled his eyes. _Should've known…_

"By the way, Kenshin, you have a friend at the door." With that, Hiko shut the door and left.

"Huh?" Kenshin asked himself aloud. He marched down the stairs and saw someone he wouldn't really expect to pay him a visit.

"Shinomori-san." Kenshin greeted

"Himura-san." Aoshi replied

"What are you doing here?"

Aoshi sat down on the living room couch, "To deliver a warning."

"Warning? About what?"

Aoshi sighed, "It seems you know a lot less about the matter than I expected you to."

Hiko walked into the room, "Story of his life," he interjected with a smirk.

Kenshin ignored Hiko's rude interjection while Aoshi's face remained unchanged. "May I continue?"

Hiko sat down with them, "Yes you may."

"I am a part of a large surveillance group that is networked all across North America, Asia, and Europe. I know all about you Battousai."

Kenshin winced at the mention of his former name, "Please call me Kenshin."

Aoshi ignored him, "It seems that you caused quite the uproar at the Kamiya dojo downtown. Apparently, a woman by the name of Tomoe Yukishiro recognized you and ratted out your whereabouts to the town lunatic, AKA Enishi Yukishiro."

"Okay then, so where does the warning come into play?" Hiko said with impatience.

Aoshi turned his icy gaze to Kenshin, "Enishi Yukishiro hates you, Battousai. He hates you with a burning passion. Tomoe is the same case, but I am not worried about her. She isn't a violent person. Enishi, on the other hand, is an all around genius. He graduated high school at age 15 and is now attending University of Florida. If he wants you dead, he probably could kill you in a second."

Kenshin's eyes flickered as Aoshi took a stab at his ego, "So why am I still alive, then?"

Aoshi closed his eyes, "That is what worries me."

Even Hiko was confused, "What do you mean, Shinomori-san?"

Aoshi opened his eyes. For once, his eyes didn't have that cold exterior surrounding it. It was an unexplainable emotion swirling in his eyes, but the closest description would be a mix of love, worry, and pure terror. He reached into his trench coat pocket and took out a piece of paper. He put it on the coffee table, "I am beginning to believe that you are not his only target." He got up to leave. "Just keep those dear to you nearby. Especially your weasel sister." He had his back turned while he said the last part of his warning, so he couldn't reveal the soft look he had on his face.

Once he left, Kenshin smiled, "You know, at first glance he looks like the kind of guy would probably eat you if you tried to talk to him. But he is really a cool dude."

"Tch, whatever," Hiko said, "I'm not into guys like you are, so don't expect me to agree with you."

"I'M NOT GAY!" Kenshin bellowed. Hiko just laughed

"Well, Hiko, being the idiotic gay apprentice of yours, could you explain what Shinomori-san was trying to warn me of?"

"Tch, how the hell should I know? I'm not a mind reader. Look at that paper he gave you."

Kenshin carefully took the paper and unfolded it. Once he read its contents, Kenshin knew _exactly _what Aoshi meant.

"I have to go to Kaoru's house." He said as he put on his shoes and left.

Hiko snorted as he watched his nephew run towards Kaoru's house, "What's got his balls in a knot?" he picked up the paper he dropped and read it. Hiko's stomach gurgled a bit in apprehension as he read the scribbled note on the paper. It read:

_**I hope you have fun on your date, Battousai. I'm sure Kaoru will find it to be killer!**_

_**EY**_

When the town lunatic says "killer" nothing good ever comes out of it.

* * *

"PUT IT ON," Megumi and Misao instructed. Kaoru was holding a black spaghetti strap shirt and denim cut off shorts.

"Okay fine! Just get out and let me change," Kaoru said, pushing them out of her bedroom door.

Misao and Megumi walked into the living room to wait to see Kaoru walk out in the sexy outfit that they picked out for her.

"We're fashion geniuses, aren't we?" Misao said

"More like fashion dweebs!" Kaoru yelled from her room.

Kaoru came out of the room and into the living room. The sisters began to squeal. "Ooh whee! Kenshin won't be able to take his hands off you!" Misao wailed.

It did make Kaoru a little uncomfortable hearing that from his sister, but shook it off. She was busy trying to deal with the fact that she felt half naked.

"Guys…is this really necessary?" she pleaded.

"YES IT IS!" they towered over her. _Okay…I'm not getting out of this, I guess._

"Don't worry about it! You look great! The naked feeling will wear off eventually." Megumi said.

"Well, yeah. That is up until you actually get naked!" Misao said evilly.

Kaoru twitched a bit, "You know if I bothered to hit you every time you said something stupid, you'd probably be dead."

"Ain't it the truth?" Megumi said, picking at her sister's head.

Misao slapped her hand away and pouted, "Where is Kenshin anyway?"

As if on cue, Kenshin crashed through the front door, desperately screaming Kaoru's name, "Kaoru? KAORU?! Oh Kaoru! I so glad I found-wha?" He let out what sounded like a nose honking when you blew it too hard in a tissue. He was eyeing her up and down which made Kaoru freak out even more about her outfit. As usual, Kenshin didn't make any sort of attempt to cover up the fact that he was staring, so his sisters took notice as well.

_A job well done _they thought.

Trying to keep her sanity, Kaoru rushed him out, "Okay, you ready, Kenshin? I know I am. Let's go!" She scurried out the door pulling Kenshin by the collar of his shirt.

"They grow up so fast!" Misao sobbed.

"I just hope Kao-chan doesn't come back pregnant!" Megumi said. They laughed their way out of the house, leaving it unlocked.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Kaoru asked awkwardly. Kenshin didn't say anything since his little episode. They just got in the car and left. He seemed really nervous…almost scared.

_I never thought that a smooth guy like Kenshin would be nervous about a little date… _Kaoru thought.

After a while, Kenshin spoke, "It's a surprise."

She shivered at the way he said it. She didn't really understand why he was being so uptight today.

"Ah, here we are," he said, parking the car in the lot.

He went around the car to open the door for her. When she got out, she gasped in delight at what she saw. It was the most beautiful outdoor restaurant she had ever seen. It was set with dim lights coming from candles and from the fireflies hovering over the small pond. She had never seen anything like it.

"Shall we?" he said in a mock-butler tone.

She smiled and walked into the restaurant with a new smile, ignoring his previous behavior.

_

* * *

_

_Enishi won't attack in a public place._ Kenshin thought _But I have to make sure I look out for Kaoru._

They were seated at a table fit for four. "Um, sir, there's only two of us there's no need to give us such a big table." Kenshin said.

"I was told that the reservation was made for a party of four," the waiter said

Just as he finished his sentence, a young man and woman sat in the empty seats at their table. Kenshin recognized the woman's face immediately.

_Tomoe-san…but who's…?_

"I'm sorry we're late sir, we'll be ready to order later," the man said, then turning to Kaoru, "It's so nice to see you again, Kao-chan"

Kaoru, who was thoroughly disgusted by now slapped him with her napkin, "What the hell are you doing here, Enishi?! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Kenshin was about to blow a gasket. _This is so not good..._

Enishi's demeanor was unchanged, "I'm not here to see you, sweet Kaoru. I'm just dropping by to see my old friend _Kenshin Himura_."

Kenshin sank low in his chair …_This is going to be the worst night of my life…_

* * *

Yes! I updated! And it didn't take me a year to do it! Thank you for the reviews! I will appreciate it if you write more reviews!

Asch the Bloody


End file.
